


Jet Black Heart

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Series: The Superhero Chronicles [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Confused Luke, Daddy Issues, Depression, Fluff, Happy ending though, Heartbreak, Hurt Luke, Insecure Ashton, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, M/M, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood Friendship, Ninjas - Freeform, Sad Ashton, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, broken ashton, mentions of drug use, they buy a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are ready to move in together. But once they buy a house, Ashton starts acting weird. Luke tries his best to understand what happened to the love of his life. Meanwhile, they have to deal again with the ninja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Black Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the new songs from 5SOS, and their She’s kinda hot video, so the machine and the house is like the ones in there.  
> When I started writing it, Ash had his hair cut, so I had to change it  
> Muke is a bromance here as well as Cake  
> This is part three of the super hero chronicles, but it can be read individually. If so, you need to know that Ash is Smash, Cal is Cal pal, Mike is Mike ro wave and Luke is Dr Fluke as in don’t stop. Luke had amnesia, he had forgotten about Ashton and he remembered being with Cal, which was ages ago.   
> Ashton story is made up   
> Jess is a fictional character  
> Finally, comments are always welcomed  
> Enjoy!!

Life couldn’t be happier for Luke. He had a job at a school in the morning and he was a super hero at the night. His best friend Cal was always ready to join him on whatever adventure he had to go and his boyfriend Ashton had asked him to move in with him. Well, technically, they bought a house together, as Ashton rented a small apartment that couldn’t contain them both.   
“And what happens when I stay over?” Michael had pointed out, when Ash announced to him their decision.   
“You’re always welcomed.” Luke told him, even though he had a feeling that Michael didn’t like him very much. It wasn’t as if he had any plans for Ashton, as Mickey was one hundred percent straight, as he himself had proudly pointed out far too many times. But Michael was a complicated man, and Luke kinda liked him.   
“So, when shall we start house hunting?” Ashton asked him in bed, while stretching. It was Friday, so they had the weekend off, as they both worked at the same school. Well, off until something superhero – y appeared.   
“We can visit an agent tomorrow morning. It shouldn’t take long. We both want a house here, preferably near the school area, not too big, and not too small.” Luke said. It was dark, but he could feel Ashton’s intense hazel eyes on him. When the light was right, they looked almost green.   
“Okay. We have a plan.” Ashton took his hand into his, and Luke smiled. He really loved him. Before he turn around at tell him so, though, he heard Ashton’s breath go deeper and deeper. The curly haired boy had fallen asleep. They both had a tiring day, so Luke didn’t blame him. He himself soon fall asleep.  
When he woke up, Ashton had already gone. He liked to jogged early in the morning, before it gets too hot to run. Luke tried to join him, but he decided that he wasn’t really made for running. Instead he went to the gym with Calum. Michael had joined them once or twice to lift, but he wasn’t into exercising. So he called it a day, and met them later for pizza. If Ashton knew that they spend hours in the gym and then went for pizza, he would never let it go. He was into the healthy stuff. And so, their small pizza meetings were a secret from him. Not that Luke had any other secret from Ashton. And he was sure that the smiley boy had no secrets from him either. Well, he was quite sure, until Michael had said something that made him a little nervous the other day, when he was digging into a pepperoni with the guys. They were talking about Luke’s and Calum’s past and long forgotten high school romance. Calum dated girls ever since.  
“So, how come you two ended up together? I mean, I try to imagine it, but I can’t.” Michael was spitting cheese all over the table.  
“Why? Are you saying I’m not good enough for him!?” Calum sounded a little bit hurt.  
“Not like that, but, you know, you don’t seem good together, as a couple I mean.”  
“We were perfect together, if you must know.” Calum said and smiled at Luke with the teesing look in his eyes.  
“What was your secret then?” Michael asked.  
“No secret. Just good old fashion chemistry.”  
“Oh, you don’t want to share your secret. Fine. I respect that, cause every man must have his secrets that none knows.”  
“ Except his partner.” Luke pointed out.  
“Not even them. A secret is a secret.”  
“How can you be honest and trustful with another person, when you are not open to him?”  
“You can, but you can’t be that open.”  
“Ashton has no secrets from me.” Luke said stubbornly. He didn’t like those partners that liked to prague over their lovers, but he couldn’t help it.  
“EVERYONE HAVE THEIR SECRETS.” Michael insisted. He might have just been annoying about it, or he was right. Still, Luke couldn’t help but wonder, as they were driving around the streets with the agent, if the boy sitting next to him, looking out of the window, had any secrets from him. Not those little, harmless ones, but big ones that he didn’t want Luke to find out. No, you’re being paranoid! Luke thought and turned his attention to the lady driving the car. She was talking to them about a house near by.  
“It’s a bit old, but in good condition, and it has two storey and a garage that can easily turn into a living room or something else like a guest room if you want to. It’s quite big.”  
“Can we see it?” Ashton seemed interested. Must have been the garage. No way he was going to let Luke turn it into a play room or something for him and Cal to play Fifa, even though Michael wouldn’t have objected to that.  
“It’s just around the corner, so we can park here and walk there.” The lady parked the car and the three of them walked towards a big white house with black room. It was huge! It had a veranda all around it and wide windows. Luke was astonished. They walked inside, and they found out that it had a fire place also, and the kitchen was really big as well. Like Luke had guessed, Ashton was more interested in the garage. He wanted to bring over his old car and work on it, he explained to the lady. Luke didn’t know that Ashton was into cars. He knew that he used to be an athlete, not a mechanic. You’re being paranoid! He reminded himself. Ever since Michael had told him about the secrets he saw enemies everywhere. And so what? Ashton could have been into Barbie dolls for all he knew. But he would learn many other things about him now that they would be living together. Luke smiled and stood by Ashton. The agent had let them to talk about it alone.   
“What do you think?” Ashton asked, taking him by the waist and looking straight into his eyes. Luke frowned. Ashton smiled at him as well. He had the most amazing smile, the kind of smile that made Luke forget everything, even that he had to breath. That was literally a breath taking smile.   
“They say that you have to see at least five houses before you decide.” Luke said.  
“But, do you like this one?”  
“I love this one. I can picture us living in here. I can even picture the guys being here.”  
“Then why waste time looking around, when this is what we want. The money is good, and it only needs a few repairs and a splash of paint and it will be ready to move in.”  
“So, shall we call her then?”   
Ashton leaned over and kissed him. His lips were hot as they pressed against his and Luke felt his heart beat really, really fast. He pressed his hand against Ash’s back, like he didn’t want to let him go, like he didn’t want him to stop, and he really didn’t. His back was really masculine and fit, and Luke wondered if his body was too thin for him. Maybe if he took more care of himself… But no! Ashton loved him for who he was. Besides, it already took him forever to get ready in the mornings. And Ashton had already pointed that out, good humorly.   
Finally Ashton released him. Their forheads met and Ashton whispered. “I’ll go and tell her that we are taking it.” He smiled and he was gone. Luke looked around. He couldn’t believe how truly happy he was. But he was afraid at the same time. Afraid that it would not last.   
His phone rang. It was Calum.  
“Hey, Cal, what’s up?”  
“The ningas are back!”  
“How do you know?”  
“We saw them at the dock.”  
“We?”  
“Me and Mickey. We were taking the day watch, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. So, did they attack you?”  
“No, that’s the thing. They were too busy. They completely ignored us.”  
“Too busy doing what?”  
“Buying a shop on the docks.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“We thought so.”  
“How do you know that they are the ninja?”  
“The two that bought the shop weren’t dressed with the uniform, but the one driving them around was. We stuck around for a while after. When they signed the contracts and the owners left, more ninja came.”  
“We should keep an eye on them.”  
“Tell Ash about them okay? And don’t let him do anything without us knowing.”  
“Well, we can’t attack them if they hadn’t done anything suspicious.”  
“And that’s the annoying part.”  
Luke hang up as the agent came in along with Ashton. She gave them some forms to fill, and she told them they as soon as the money are transferred to the bank account that she gave them, they could come and start fixing the house before they contracts are ready.   
Ashton was smiling proudly all the way home. He even kept smiling when Luke told him about the ninja.   
“They probably decided to change occupation. It happens.” The curly haired boy said happily.  
“Seriously?”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, for one thing, they are villains.”  
Ashton giggled. “So?”  
“So!” Luke gave up. He was used to Ashton being very happy and over optimistic most of the time.  
“What are you thinking?” Ashton was searching him with his eyes.  
“Nothing. Just how lucky I am to have you.”  
“Wow, what brought that up? I thought we were arguing!”  
“We were, but even arguing with you is so easy. You are always so happy.” They had hit red lights, so Luke stopped the car and turned smiling towards Ashton. But he wasn’t looking back at him. He was staring out the window, or rather being zone out. Luke couldn’t see his face well, but he could make out that there was a dark shadow over Ashton’s usually happy face.  
“Ashton, sweetie, what’s wrong?”  
Ashton looked at him like he had forgotten that he was there. “Um… Sorry, lost in reality.” He frowned, but it seemed forced. Luke was still concerned, and wanted to talk about it more, but the lights changed into green and the cars behind him started horning him to move.   
Back home, Ashton started bringing boxed out and moving stuff around. Luke started feeling bored, something that he never thought could happen with Ashton around. So he said that he would go to his place and pack as well. Ashton didn’t seem to notice. So Luke took his car keys and left. Outside, as he was unlocking his car’s door, Ashton appeared at his balcony.  
“Luke, wait!” Luke looked up. Ashton was leaning over, his shirt already wet with sweat.   
“You’re still coming tonight, right.”  
“Oh, um, we have watch over, remember?” Ashton covered his mouth with his hand. He had really big hands. Luke loved how he could cup his face, well, his head really, when they were making out.  
“Okay, I’ll come and get you and grab something to eat first.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey, Luke?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you.” Luke frowned. It was impossible to stay mad at him.   
“I love you too.”  
At night, Luke was struggling to put his super hero costume on in the restaurant’s restroom, where Ashton had taken him. It was this hip, vegetarian all organic restaurant that Ashton loved, but Luke choose to ignore. They didn’t have time to go back and change, so they paid the bill and they disappeared into the bathroom, with their backpacks that had their uniforms in. Luke finally got his zipper up. Usually Ashton helped him zip it and unzip it. He opened the door slightly and looked out. No civilian was around, so he hurried out. Ashton was already on the window getting out. The trickiest thing was to go to their car before being spotted.   
They both ran into Ashton’s car and soon they were at the docks. Luke wanted to see the shop and had made Calum sent him the coordinates so it’ll be easy to spot it. Ashton wasn’t that excited about it. He kept telling him about paints and colours, and how to decorate the house, and what room will be what. Luke never thought that Ashton would be into those things. He himself was way too ignorant in decorating and furnishing. He just rented houses and had a few things that came with him, like an armchair, a table, the sofa and his desk. Plus Ashton’s house wasn’t the kind of house that came straight out of the house and decorations magazines. It more like the typical single man’s room.   
“I never had a home of my own. I want it to be perfect. Oh, the guys said that they will be coming tomorrow to help us paint the house. So we have to go and get some colours first thing in the morning.”   
Ashton had called Luke in the afternoon and made him go to the bank and put the deposit. Then the agent had send them the keys. Ashton wanted things to move fast.   
“Ash, can I talk to you about something?”  
“Sure.” Ashton was still not completely with him though.  
“Um, don’t take this the wrong way, but why are we rushing? Is not as if we are kicked out our apartments yet. We have another month lish.”  
“I…you think we are rushing?” his voice was troubled.  
“Well, we just brought the house. Well, almost.”  
“I’m sorry. I am rushing you into this. I just thought that you were ready. But, we can…”  
“No! it’s not that! I want to live with you as soon as possible. We are practically living together now. But, I have never seen you so excited about something like this. It seemed odd to me, that’s all.” Ashton smiled warmly at him. Even with the Smash! mask he was beautiful. “Besides, you are the happy one, I am the broken one.” Luke said. Ashton’s smile dissolved. Luke wondered what he had said to make Ashton sad, but he soon realized they were at the shop. It looked dark and old. They walked around it and found the basements window open. Light was coming from inside. Luke looked at Ashton, who nodded. They climbed down into the basement. It smelled moisture and dust. Boxes and old things were packed everywhere. Luke tried to keep quite. He knew he was clampsy, but he wished not to throw anything down and make himself known to the ninja.   
The light grew stronger and Luke, as DR Fluke and Smash! looked over some boxes. The room under the light was filled with tools and ninja. They were working on a machine that looked like a car, but had some odd ends build over it. A ninja without her hood was walking around, inspecting. She was blond and tall, with white scars on her cheeks and full red lips. She looked beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Luke took a step back. They had to leave. But Ashton didn’t move. He was staring at the woman ninja. Luke touched his arm. He still didn’t move. Luke squeezed it. Finally, Ashton took his eyes off the woman and he let Luke lead him out of the basement.   
Ash was quite all the way home. Then he said that he was tired and that he better go home alone. Luke didn’t argue. He wanted to go back to his house and investigate the machine they watched the ninja build. He wanted to call Calum over and had him help him. He also wanted Ashton there with them, but he was tired so he wouldn’t be in any help. That’s what Luke kept saying to himself. But he knew that it was strange that Ashton had changed his mood so fast after seeing that woman. Who was she? Why did Ashton acted like that after seeing her? Did he know her? Was she his ex? They had never talked about exs. Ashton knew about him and Cal, but apart from that there didn’t seem to be any point in talking about it. For all he knew, Ash could have been dating only women in the past before meeting him. Or he had only one night stands. Or he had one tramatic relationship that he couldn’t get over and when he finally had decided to put it behind, there she is, dressed up as a ninja, building a killer machine.  
“You are acting paranoid.” This time Cal pointed that out to him.  
Calum had come as soon as Luke had called him. Luke wanted to tell him only about the machine but he ended up telling him everything about Ashton and his weird behavior.  
“You know Ashton has some serious mood swings. And they have gotten worse after you amnesia and everything.”  
“I still feel guilty about that.” Luke clamoured over some hot nachos. Calum had brought them over, as Luke hadn’t had a proper dinner at the vegu restaurant.  
“Don’t be. He knows it wasn’t your fault. And you remembered him in the end, which was all that matters.”  
Cal was the best. He knew how to make Luke feel better.  
“You’ll see, he will be all lovable and funny as he is in the morning. Now lets see what the ninja are up to.”   
Cal and Luke worked all night, but they found nothing. Even though Calum had calmed Luke down, Luke still hoped to find out about the blond woman in the basement. But it was easier said than done. What could he possible type in google research? Blonde ninja lady with scars on her chicks that made my boyfriend to start acting weird all of the sudden? No luck there. Even with the machine they couldn’t find anything that could possibly resemble it.   
“It would have been good if you had taken some pictures of it.” Michael said when they met at the new house. Ashton was already there. He had texted Luke in the morning that he was going to buy some white paint and meet them at the house. He usually texted when he was at work and he couldn’t call. And when he texted, he added smiley always in the end. But not this time. Luke felt a little hurt, but put a brave face on for Cal. Besides, Ashton could have a bad day. Who was he to have him happy all the time?  
“It wasn’t possible. What we were going to say? Say cheese?” Luke snapped. He was irritated that Ashton hadn’t even come in to say goodmorning. He just yelled hi from the room he was working on and that was it.   
“Okay, okay. Don’t get mad.”  
“Sorry.” Luke murmured and went on to help Cal with his wall. The day pretty much passed like that. Ashton stayed in his room, talking to Michael now and then, manly avoiding Luke. The later couldn’t find him alone to talk to him.   
Finally, Cal and Michael decided to go get some food around miday and so Luke found Ashton painting the wall of their future living room. Luke watched him work from the door. He had his red bandana on that held his hair up, which was recently cut. Ashton had been growing his hair for a while and he rocked the long hair don’t care look for some months, but this morning he showed up with short hair again, his long, blond locks gone. Luke felt a little hurt for not even mensioning to him that he wanted a haircut.   
Luke came behind him and hugged him. He felt Ashton’s muscels tense to his embrace. “You look nice in that haircut.” Luke whispered to his neck. Ash had a really long strong neck. Luke could see his veins, his pulse increasing.   
“Thanks” he said. He kept still, as if Luke’s arms were suffocating him.  
“Ash, what’s wrong?” Luke turned him towards him. Ashton avoided his eyes.   
“Nothing. Just a little tired, that’s all.”  
“You don’t have to do the whole house today.”  
“Someone has to.”  
“I meant that we’ve got time.”  
“Here we go again! If you don’t want to move in with me, just say so!” Ashton snapped and got free from his embrace. Luke was taken back.  
“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you know it’s not my fault. You are so distance! What have I done?” Luke felt tears forming in his eyes, but kept them there. He wanted to yell at Ashton, not cry in front of him. Damn, what kind of super hero was he that he couldn’t argue with his boyfriend without ending up in tears?  
“Nothing! Don’t make this about you!”  
Luke said nothing. He was too surprised to respond. This wasn’t the Ashton he knew. This wasn’t his Ashton. Or was he? Michael’s words kept ringing in his ears. Every man has his secrets. Could it be that he didn’t really know Ashton? At all?  
“Ash…” he tried to say, but Ashton had turned his attention towards the walls again.  
“I hope you don’t mind the white.” He said.  
“I thought you wanted colour in the house.” Luke added quietly. But Ashton heard him.  
“There it is! You will find wrong with everything. Luke, you are a big baby. Just admit it! You want to break up with me! You are not ready for this and I am not making it easy for you. But I will. I’ll be the grown up and admit that this is not working.”  
“What are you saying?” Luke let the tears fall down freely.  
“I am releasing you, Luke. I’ll get my things from your apartment tomorrow, when you are at work and let the key there. You can come by my house whenever you want to collect yours.”  
“But…”  
“Oh, this house? Don’t worry about it. We’ll sell it.”  
Ashton marched out of the room. Soon Luke heard the front door shut down and his car getting into life. As Ashton drove away, Luke collapsed on the dirty floor that was half covered with newspapers. He cried quietly, the tears streaming hot on his cheeks. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, that his whole body was made from rock and he couldn’t move. He still couldn’t get what happened. He only knew this. He lost the love of his life over some white paint.  
Calum and Michael found him there on the floor when they got back. They left the bags with the food at the door and ran to his aid. At first they thought that he had been attacked and that the ninja had taken Ashton with them. But when they checked him out they saw that he wasn’t physically injured. They started asking questions frantically, but Luke couldn’t respond. He was shocked and hurt. Too deeply hurt. That’s how Ashton felt when he came into the hospital and found him sugaring Calum? Luke’s mind came around what happened the past couple of days over and over. Had he done something wrong? Did Ashton find out about the pizza breaks and was angry with him for not telling him?   
Luke didn’t know how it happened, but he woke up in Calum’s bed. He panicked. Had he done something stupid? Then the pain came again, grabbing him hard, taking his breath away. He covered himself with the bed’s covers and stayed there till Cal came into the room. He shoved him gently and pulled the covers off him.  
“Leave me alone.” Luke complained. He discovered that he had no strength to fight him back. His neck felt sour and his voice was weak.  
“Luke, you have to get up. It’s been three days.” Calum said softly. Luke was puzzled. Three days!? It seemed to him like hours. He was in that dark place for three days?!  
“At least get a bath and eat something. It’s not healthy to stay in bed all day.”  
Luke knew that Calum was right. But he couldn’t bring himself to do anything. After a few hours and with Calum’s help mostly, Luke was at the kitchen table, trying to swallow small bites of toast and vegemite.   
“That’s it. I know it’s hard, but you will get over him. You have to move on with your life. You’ve got a job and a super hero duty.”  
“I am not up for anything.”  
“I know, but you can’t lose your job.”  
“I can’t…” Luke knew that if he had to go back to work, but he also knew that Ashton would be there.  
“I know. But you have to try.”  
“You…you know?” Luke was confused. Had he told Cal about his break up?  
“We called Ashton. When he finally picked up, he said that he broke up with you. Apparently he needs some alone time. He quitted his job and went on a road trip.”   
“Really? Time for himself?” Anger started rising from inside him. What if this wasn’t his fault and Ashton was the one chickening it out? Still, that didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t going to see him again.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t want to interfere or anything, but we didn’t know what happened.”  
“No. It’s fine. You did well.” Luke couldn’t be mad at Cal. He was his best friend. He had taken care of him. And he was his only hope to stay sane.  
After a few weeks, things were back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could get. Luke moved into Cal’s apartment. Calum wanted to keep an eye on him and Luke was afraid to be alone in his own home. Too many memories. Where Ashton watched TV with him, where he cooked them lunch, where he put his camera, where he played his guitar, where he laid next to him.   
Luke went back to work and he kept occupied with the girls. His job distracted him. Which was good. He kept away from the music classroom and the cafeteria. Too many memories. He couldn’t bring himself to go on patrol with the others though. Dr Fluke had to retire for now. Cal and Mickey were doing fine on their own. He would have kept them back. Not that they were making any progress. Luke was laying on his bed\Cal’s sofa thinking about it. What was that machine? And that woman! What if they are connected? Ashton’s behavior with the blonde woman and the machine? Luke had played with that idea for the past couple of days.   
Luke couldn’t stand it anymore. The curiosity was killing him. He got up and quietly squeezed himself into the Dr Fluke costume that Calum had packed for him when he went over at Ashton’s apartment. Ashton had left the keys to Michael when he left. But Luke couldn’t bring himself to go over there, even though he knew Ashton wasn’t there. Even his absence was painful.   
Luke sneaked out of the house, making sure that Calum didn’t wake up. If he did, he would have to explain to him where he was going and why, and then Calum would say how stupid and dangerous it would be and to call Michael and Luke didn’t want any of that. He took his car and drove all the way to the docks, his heart bounding. He found the shop easily this time and he went at the back. Luckily the window was still open. It was a back window, so the ninja probably had ignored it. Luke got in and walked carefully around the boxes. The light wasn’t on, so he had to use his cell phone to light his way. It took him a while, but he found the machine. It was bigger than the last time and more like a tank than a car. Luke took some photos and couldn’t help but get near and examinant it. But as soon as he was about to leave, the light went on. Luke sneaked under the machine, panicking. He was on the other side of the thing, so its maze probably hid him from anyone who was coming down the basement door, but what if they started working on it? They could find him easy enough and there was no way out.   
Luke saw two sets of shoes walking around the machine.  
“Well, what do you think?” A woman asked. Probably the ninja lady from that night.  
“It doesn’t look ready.” A man replied.  
“It’s not good looking, but it works.”  
“Have tried it?”  
“Our research indicates…”  
“Have you tried it?”  
“The first trial would be tomorrow. We can’t risk it being since. Once it goes off, the explosion can be visible and people would get suspicious. Those super hero brats…”  
“Leave those to me. They won’t be a problem for long.”  
“We can take them down one by one. If you let us find out who they are, we can kill them in their sleep.”  
“No. I need them alive. Smash at least.”  
“Why?”  
“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me. It’s a really old story. Let’s just say for now that he is someone from my past. But he is part of the plan, Jess. We need him.”  
They said no more. The light was turned off after a few minutes. Luke waited another one and then he quickly got out of the shop. His heart was drumming. Ashton was in danger. Did he know it? Did he disappear to protect him? That was it. Ashton recognized the girl and he ran away so that they won’t catch him and kill the others. There was only one thing Luke had to do know. Find Michael and ask him about Ashton’s past. A man has his secrets, but he has a best friend too who knows all of them.  
It was early morning when Luke arrived at Michael’s place. He called Cal to tell him about the machine and send him the photos he took. He knocked and knocked at Mike’s door, and finally he answered. He was unsaved, his beautiful green eyes red and his violet hair a mess.   
“What?” He said sleepily.   
“I need to talk to you.”  
“Now?”  
“Now!” Luke demanded. He pushed himself in Michael’s house and he set on the sofa. Michael followed him, complaining that he needed coffee. Luke had already a red bull from a 24 hour multi shop. After making himself a cup, Michael finally set himself on the sofa. He still looked sleepy.  
“So, what?” Michael asked. He licked his lips, like they were dry, but Luke knew that Mickey did that when he was sleepy. Michael had full red lips, the kissable kind. Luke took a deep breath.  
“I want you to tell me about Ashton.”  
“Mate, I don’t know where he is.”  
“I am not asking you to tell me where he is. I want to know his secrets.”  
“What? Are you out of your fucking mind? You came to my house at the middle of the night to bullshit me?”  
Luke explained to Michael what happened to the ninja shop. Michael seemed to get really interested when Luke mentioned the man talking about Ashton.   
“So, I want you to tell about Ashton’s past. He must have told you. They have to be connected.”   
Michael laid back. He looked the ceiling way too long. Finally he looked at Luke.  
“I don’t know what you know.”  
“I know very few really.”  
“Okay. Well, Ashton’s father was abusive and he abused him and his mother. Then he left them. Ashton and his mother didn’t have money, they changed lots of houses and he even had to live in foster homes, because his mother couldn’t take care of him. Ashton was really depressed by the time we met. He used to cut himself and he took drags too. He got himself in trouble when he was arrested for robbery. His mother couldn’t pay his bail out, but his father appeared from nowhere and got him out. I don’t know what happened, really, but Ashton got home and got clean and he started a job and everything, but then he got his powers and he’d got worse again and his mother had to send him to a clinic afraid that he would hurt himself. He got out after some months and he tried to get better and he turned … you know, like the Ashton we know.”  
Luke was speechless. Ashton had gone through some much and still he was such a happy lovely human being.   
“And his father?”  
“He didn’t meet him again, I think. He… I don’t really know, I’m not sure, but he might be the same man that you met at the shop.”  
“What? He is a villain?”  
“A man like him? Look, I am just guessing here. But someone from Ashton’s past, that wants him alive? I can’t think of someone else.”  
“How can we find Ashton? We must bring him back!”  
“If that man is after him, it’s not wise to come back.”  
“It’s not wise to be alone out there either. We can protect him!”  
“We don’t know where he is. Besides, it’s better to find those douse bags and defeat them before they release that machine to the world.”  
“But…”  
“Look, mate. I love Ashton alright. He is great. But if he left, then he has his reasons.”  
Luke left Michael’s house quite shaken. He couldn’t believe that Ashton had gone through so much and he hasn’t told him any of it. Maybe he was scared that if he talked, the past will come rushing back at him. Luke remembered when he was brushing his hands over Ashton’s arms, how smooth they felt, and then, sometimes, they had those scars over them. Luke always thought that they were battle souvenirs. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe they were part of his past, the darkest part of his past. And he pushed him so much, kept telling him how happy he was all the time, how optimistic. And Ashton had put on a brave face, hiding the truth from him. And his amnesia!   
Luke was even worse when he finally arrived at Calum’s place. The dark haired boy was over the top with worry. Luke made him call Michael and he prepared for school. At least work could take his mind of the fact that he ruined Ashton’s life. Or so he thought. He was grim all day and he even tried to call Ashton, but , as always, he couldn’t reach him.   
When he came back, Cal was back from his job as well and they talked about what they were going to do with the machine and the ninja who wanted to kill them. Luke didn’t say anything about Ashton, and he knew that Michael wouldn’t mention anything to him either.   
Michael came to Cal’s apartment with some doughnuts and sausage rolls and they had a meeting. Having Michael there was a relief. He didn’t really like him at the past, but he started liking him now. He was weird, still, but he has his way of making everybody love him. He was giving Luke some significant looks when Cal wasn’t looking, and Luke appreciated it.   
They googled the pictures that Luke took from the machine and after many hours of no end research, Michael, who was the computer wizard of the three of them, finally found an article about a machine that can cause a tsunami if put into the water. The three of them looked in terror. The article didn’t give more information, but Michael found the creator and he contact him. Soon he got his skype address and before Luke realizing it, they were talking to him. He explained how them how he lost his plans from the machine a few years ago and how they could disable it.   
With that information set, there wore their super hero costumes and went to the docks. It was late afternoon, and there were people walking along the docks. Luke remembered the time Ashton had taken him there, how he talked about the water and the light, how he made him go behind the buildings to see the graffiti, Ashton talking to the artists, him taking him to the museums to see his favorite paintings, kissing him under the pavilion at the Chinese gardens, his skin smelling of caramel and sun’s cream, his lips a little salty from their walk at the docks, his hands pressing his back, pulling him closer to him. When all this is finally over, Luke will take him back to the Chinese gardens and repeat their date. And this time he won’t be worried about anyone seeing them. He won’t be shy to hold his hand in public. He will even join him for those street raves that he liked. Why hasn’t he done that with him in the first place? Luke was so mad at himself that he didn’t realize that they were at the basement window. Calum looked inside and then he disappeared in there. The others followed him. The casement was dark, but Luke could make out the machine at the end of the room. They could go there, disable it and then wipe out every ninja that came back to take it.   
It was a great plan, until the lights turned on and Luke saw in terror that the room was filled with ninja, ready to fight them. An ambush. Luke fought them off as well as he could, but they were too many and soon they got him and threw him in a small dark room that should have been used as a back room behind the counter of the shop. Luke could hear Calum and Michael for a while outside, but then they went silent. Cold sweat covered him. What if they had killed them?  
It’s been hours since anyone came to check on him. Luke was mad with worry. He had failed his friends. He had failed Ashton. The door finally opened. The light came rushing in and Luke was blinded for a few seconds. When he managed to open his eyes again, the door was closed and Ashton was sitting next to him. Luke was shocked. He grabbed the blond boy and pressed him next to him. Ashton didn’t move. He stood there frozen. Maybe he was shocked.  
“How did they get you?” Luke asked, releasing him.  
“I was half way to Alice springs when they got me.” Ashton said. Luke had missed his voice, his scent, his angelic curls falling over his forehead.   
“If we could find Cal and Mike, we can fight them off.”  
“There is no use.” Ashton eyes were sad.  
“No! They can’t be dead!”  
“No, they are alive.” Luke felt a rush of relief covering him.   
“Then why can’t we take them? We have to save the city! They are going to…”  
“Yes I know what the machine can do.”  
“Then…”  
“Luke, I don’t have enough time. You are alive because I asked my dad not to kill you.”  
“So it is your dad that ninja captain.”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you know?”  
“No. But when I saw that girl, Jess, I knew he was here.”  
“Michael told me your story. There is no need to hide it anymore. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“Luke you always see the best in people. But I’ve got a jet black heart.”  
“Everybody has their demons.”  
“I really thought that you could replace who I am with who I rather be. But I can’t change. I know that now.”  
“Ashton…”  
“My dad came to me when I was in prison. He told me that he had super powers and that I will have them also. He talked about taking over the world. He had this woman with him, Jess. That’s why I knew that he was here. He told me that I was just like him. My fate was to rule the world and to bring disaster and pain. I should embrace it, he said, because it is a gift. I told him to leave me alone. He said that when I get my powers, I will feel it inside, like a hurricane underneath it. I didn’t believe him. How could that looser have super powers?”  
“And then you’ve got them too.” Ashton looked miserable. Luke wanted to take him into his arms and tell him that he wasn’t evil, but the boy kept his distance from him. Clearly he didn’t want comfort. He had enough of it all these years.  
“I am self destructing, Luke. I have always been. And my dad was right. I can’t escape who I am. I am sorry.”  
He got up to leave. Luke took his hand desperately.  
“Ashton, please, tell me why we’re fighting for? You are afraid of yourself. You are the only one who thinks you are broken.”  
“My mom and I used to live near this gas station. There was this old lady. She was supposed to be this sweet old neighbor who loved children and gave them sweets. But she never liked me. One day, she came out of her house, where I was playing with Michael. She asked Michael if I was bothering him. Michael asked why. She told him that I had bad brains, and he better not hang out with me anymore.”  
“She was a mean old lady.”  
“She knew the truth, the truth I was running away from my whole life. But I have to stop and except that I will always belong in the broken scene.” Ashton left before Luke could say anything. He fell back on the floor and cried. Now he was sure that he had failed.  
He was still crying when Cal opened the door. Outside Luke could hear the noise of the battle.   
“Dr Fluke, we need you outside!” Cal yelled at him and Luke got out quickly. They barely managed to get out alive. They got into their car and Michael drove away like he was playing in a fast and furious movie. He almost hit a man walking down the street. Luke explained to them what Ashton had said about his dad and that he was part of the ninja now.  
“I can’t believe it! Ashton a villain!” Calum was yelling.   
“He is not a villain. He is just confused.” Luke snapped.  
“Did he help us escape? No. He is the villain.” Calum insisted. Luke wanted to punch him so badly.   
“Guys, stop. Whatever happened, Ash is our friend. We need to save him.” Michael yelled.  
“From whom?”  
“From himself.”  
Michael did a U turn and they drove back high speed towards the docks. The ninja had left the shop and they had taken the machine with them.   
Michael released his sonic waves and he located it. They were in the port. Cal got a boat for them and they soon arrived at a big yacht that Michael claimed to belong to the ninja. They climbed onboard. They threw the ninja guards in the sea and walked slowly towards the captain’s cabin. But Ashton wasn’t there. They ran at the first deck and hide behind the polls. Some ninja were preparing the machine. They pulled it from ropes that were adjust to it and they were moving it into the sea. Cal moved next to Luke and he disappeared. Luke looked frantically around. This wasn’t the time for Cal Pal to be the sole hero. He saw him towards the elevator, dragging a ninja with him. Luke grabbed Michael’s arm and they followed him.  
“What the hell man?” Michael was yelling at him when they reach him. The ninja groaned. Luke pulled his mask off. It was Ashton.  
“We came here to save Ash. That’s what I’m doing.”  
“What about the machine?” Michael looked back. They had taken it into the water already.  
“You can’t stop them.” Ashton said. He got into his feet, but Calum still hold his arm behind his back.  
“We’ll try. But first we have to take you out of here.” Luke said.  
“No. You don’t understand. There is no other way. You shouldn’t have come.”  
“We are here now.”  
Ashton didn’t answer. He struggled off Calum, got out of the elevator and he closed its glass doors.   
“It’s the only way. I was always self destructive.” He said. He smiled at Luke. “I really love you.” He was gone. Luke smashed himself against the doors. But they didn’t broke. The elevator started moving downwards. Luke yelled. When the doors opened again, many ninja attacked them. Luke couldn’t remember what happened. He was pulled into a boat by Michael and he and Cal left the yacht. Luke’s heart was pounding. He knew what Ashton was up to. He was going to betray his father and stop him from taking over the world. But that would mean that he had to sacrifice his life to achieve that. Luke watched the yacht explode as they were sailing towards the docks. He screamed Ashton’s name. He cried. He even attempted to swim towards the burning ship. But the others held him in the boat. Luke didn’t know what was worse. Losing Ashton as a bad guy or having him die as a hero.   
Luke changed into his civilian clothes and stood over the docks. He watched the rescuing team return with some injured ninja, but not Ashton. He waited and waited until even the media left the crime scene. Cal came and covered him with Ashton’s military jacket. Michael had found it in the shop and they thought he would like to have it. Luke didn’t move. He was staring at the sea, now calm and white under the moonlight.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Luke turned. He never expected Calum to comment on something like that. But it wasn’t Cal. The caramel skinned boy had left. Luke blinked. He saw a figure coming towards him. He was soaked wet. Luke almost screamed. It was Ashton!  
“Ash!” He said between sobs and kisses, as he took him into his arms, his cheeks covered with water from Ashton’s hair and his own tears.  
“Hey, you are killing me. Let me breath.” Ashton giggled and Luke cupped his face. It was bloodied, but he was smiling.   
“How?”  
“I’m a good swimmer, remember?”   
Luke smiled and kissed him.  
“I am not letting you go. I will never let you go again.” Luke whispered, as they were kneeling on the dock, their foreheads meeting.  
“Luke, I’m broken, and now you know it.”  
“I’m taking you as you are, I’m taking you for everything.”  
“I can’t ask you to do that. I am rotten. The blood in my veins is evil, made up from mistakes.”  
“I can take these broken pieces. Ashton, I can’t live without you now.”  
Ashton stroke his cheek. “Luke.”  
“Ash, you know that I’m trapped now. I tried to give you up, but I’m addicted. If you leave me, it will be the death of me.”  
Ashton didn’t answer. Luke feared that he would say that he was leaving anyway.  
“We can’t have that, can we?” he finally said. Luke smiled. He closed his eyes and let everything sink in.  
“We still have the house if you want.” He said.  
“I want nothing else. But Luke, are you sure?”  
Luke kissed him on the cheek. “What makes you think you are the king of the broken scene. We all live there, you know.” He whispered in his ear and kissed him again.


End file.
